Grief Counseling
by Tesgura
Summary: Harry copes with Sirius's death the best way he knows how, and Dean ends up walking in on it and lending a helping hand. Complete, Oneshot, Anal, H/C, Angst, UST, Minor (under 18)


Title: Grief Counseling

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Harry copes with Sirius's death the best way he knows, and Dean ends up walking in on it and helping him out.

Warnings: PWP, Complete, Anal, Oral, Hurt/Comfort, Minor2 (sex between minors)

A/N: This was inspired by a brief moment I saw in LotR when I saw the archer guy's (you can tell I'm not a huge fan right?) face when he found out Aragon had fallen off the cliff to his doom. Don't ask how that turned into this. I don't know.

Harry lay in bed, he could swear he was all out of tears. He couldn't believe Voldemort had tricked him so easily. Snape's smug expression when Harry had gotten back to Hogwarts was infuriating. He knew that it was his fault he hadn't tried harder to learn Occlumacy, but after the incident with Mr. Weasley he wanted so badly to save Sirius.

He wanted so badly to blame Snape, or even Kreature, but the weight of his guilt wasn't leaving him. He missed Sirius so badly. They still hadn't done anything together yet, but Harry could vividly remember the nauseating feeling of uncertainty he'd had when he'd confessed his feelings to the older man.

He could remember Sirius whispering filthy things to him under his breath while everyone was seated together at dinner, how he would have to hide his reaction when he could feel Sirius's hand on his knee, never really moving save for the occasional twitch as Sirius chewed his food, no indication visible that he was doing anything out of the ordinary.

Harry could feel himself harden as his memories turned decidedly sexual. He couldn't help it. He hadn't known Sirius long, but in that short amount of time he'd been immediately attracted to him. Sirius had promised that as soon as the war was over and his name cleared, Harry was more than welcome to move in with him, though not in the godson capacity he'd originally intended.

Harry let his hand wrap around himself beneath his pajama trousers. He remembered Sirius telling him what he'd do to him when Harry came of age. He'd told Harry in great detail how he would torture Harry with pleasure, denying him his release until the older man was buried balls deep within his arse.

Harry sucked a single finger into his mouth and reached behind himself as he'd done only a few times before since hearing what Sirius wanted to do to him. It never felt like enough though, and he'd always been able to imagine he was preparing for the day when he would loose his virginity to Sirius, but now that day would never come.

Shoving a second finger into himself dry, Harry barely stifled a cry of pain and pleasure as he came, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as hot streams of cum coated his hand and the inside of his pants.

He collapsed, exhausted into the bed, his fingers being shoved awkwardly further into him but he couldn't move enough to remove them, much less the hand at his front still covered in his cum.

Harry had nearly crossed the threshold into sleep when he heard rustling and his bed curtains were pulled apart. Dean was looking in at him with an unreadable expression. Wide eyes took in Harry's hand at his backside and his other hand very clearly down his shorts and tear tracks staining his cheeks.

Harry's eyes widened and he sputtered in surprise, not even thinking to move at all. He was sure the other boy was about to start screaming any moment and so it shocked him to no end when the other boy crawled onto the bed and closed the hangings behind him.

"What...?" Harry started to ask the dark skinned boy, only to be cut off when lips attacked his own. Dean moved a hand to Harry's behind, groping at the hand still lodged between his arse cheeks, pushing it forward, further into the other boy. Harry grunted into the kiss and Dean took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's grunt became a groan and he thrust backwards onto his own hand.

Dean grinned into the kiss, moving his hand to slide Harry's pants down. Harry could very awkwardly feel his hand was still wrapped around himself and covered in now cold cum. He wiped his hand across his pants as Dean removed them, not quite managing to get all of the filth off of his hands.

After Dean threw Harry's pants to the end of the bed, he grabbed at Harry's hand, bringing it up to his lips and licking a broad stripe across it. Harry gasped wordlessly and widened his legs, moving to wrap one of them around the others' hips.

Dean paused, his face only a few inches from Harry's. He brought his hand up and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. Harry cracked a tiny smile that broke suddenly when Dean pushed his hand against his backside further.

Harry grunted when Dean yanked his hand from his backside, shoving his own fingers inside in their place. Immediately Harry learned why it was so much better when it was someone else fingering him. The angle was so much better and every so often Dean would find this one spot inside him, making him see stars.

"Shit, shit Dean please. Oh gods, more please." Harry chanted. He had been saving himself for Sirius, but now Sirius was gone, and Dean was here now.

Dean pulled back a bit. "Are you sure? You feel kinda tight, it feels like it's been a while."

Harry blushed furiously at that.

"Wait, you've never...?" Dean trailed off. Harry shook his head, still blushing. Dean stared at Harry for a few more moments, apparently looking for something. He must have found whatever he'd been looking for since instead of pulling his fingers out, he managed to fit a third one in.

Harry felt Dean's lips against his own and opened his mouth to the questing tongue. When Dean apparently felt Harry was open enough, which Harry felt was more than high time, he pulled his fingers from Harry and moved into position.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Harry groaned. To hear that, with Dean right at the edge of him, about to pierce him and teasing him with the idea that he might not. "Fuck, please!" He nearly screamed, lifting his hips in further invitation.

Dean took the invitation, pushing right in.

Harry's mouth fell open, partially in pain, but mostly in pleasure as Dean had somehow managed to hit that magical spot with his cock. Dean thrust into Harry, his thick cock managing to hit his prostate almost every time.

Harry could feel himself getting close as Dean continued to thrust into him. When Dean wrapped a tight fist around Harry's so far neglected cock, that was it. He exploded in with a hoarse shout, silently grateful that it was a wordless shout and not Sirius's name.

Dean felt Harry tightening around him, muscles clenching deliciously and after only a few more thrusts he let himself go too, pulling out and covering Harry's already sperm covered stomach.

Dean and Harry collapsed together bonelessly, still wrapped around one another.

"You okay?" Dean asked after a few moments in which they both caught their breath.

Harry started to say yes, but paused. Dean deserved an honest answer. He thought about it.

"I think so. Definitely better than before." He said. Dean nodded in approval. "Thanks Dean." Harry yawned.

"Anytime Harry."

The End

A/N: For those of you who want to get the fastest updates since FF net is apparently now removing my stories for mature content (I rate M on all my stories, but whatever), my Twitter is Donna Owen Tesgura and I post links to all my stories on AFF.


End file.
